Painful Rejection
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: After hearing the truth of Elise's journey, the adventurer goes to Elise's latest ball, hoping to apologize for how he acted, and hoping for more in return. However, the only thing that awaits him is pain. One sided ElisexAdventurer


Disclaimer: I own nothing in My World My Way.

**AN: This is connected to Switching Interests. This is the adventurer's side of the tale. I wanted to give him a name, as calling him just the adventurer in his own story looked a bit weird to me, so thanks to Awesome Rapidash for the name he selected and the help he has given me. This fic contains spoilers, and this is how I see the adventurer, as there are some things we just don't know about him.**

Leon headed to the Noble Capital, feeling sheepish. To think that Princess told the truth about beating that Fuguean Fox Woman all along. Though it had been difficult to believe, all the facts had been in front of him when he was traveling in Snow Land.

During the course of that adventure, the young man with the light lilac hair heard several times that she was a true hero. In fact, he was scolded several times, and even laughed at when he made to Fugue. To travel all that way to beat that ninja fox, only to find out that Princess Elise had already beaten him to her, just as she said she had.

What's more, he returned home and was suddenly hearing something even more surprising from the people. That Princess Elise herself did battle with the horrible Princess Chaos and beat her. And unlike the seven hundred people that had gone to fight the Chaos Lord twenty years ago she had survived. Except for a lone survivor against the Chaos Lord, everyone who had done battle had perished. But when the hero fell, so did the Chaos Lord to the hero's blade.

To beat back Princess Chaos and live, you would have to be more than a mere amateur adventurer, and Leon realized this. Without even seeing it, because he was too proud to actually admit it, the Princess had actually surpassed him in ability. She had become a true hero.

As he walked through the marble hallways of the castle, he knew exactly who he had to see. And though he had seen her every time she held a ball, he knew that he had to go up to her. He had to talk to her.

Finally he walked into the ballroom. A detailed and elegant crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling, and the sunlight could be seen coming through the stained glass windows. He walked on the red carpet that had golden designs woven into it over to where the Princess stood. However, unlike previous times he had seen her, she was not wearing a frilly dress. Instead, she was wearing armor, just like he had asked her to, when he suggested what she could do if she wanted to be with him.

The adventurer approached the Princess and was silent at first. Finally, he said, "Princess, I've come to offer my apologies."

Elise smiled at the young blue eyed man. "An apology, for what? Did you do something that you would need to apologize to me?"

This was something new for the adventurer to do. He sighed and steeled his courage, knowing this would be his final chance. "I went to the castle in Fugue where I discovered the truth. It was really you who bested the Fuguean Fox Woman. And then I come home and hear that you defeated Princess Chaos as well. I find it hard to admit, but it appears true."

"Indeed," Elise agreed her smile widening. "I do pout from time to time, but I am NOT a liar." There was a brief pause before the Princess walked closer. "So, what did you want to apologize for?"

This was it, the moment of truth. He knew that the reason Elise had been traveling around and beating monsters was meant to impress him. Not only that, there was something about him that she didn't know so why bother in waiting any more?

"I've come to apologize about my behavior toward you," he finally explained, hoping that he sounded sincere. "I've been so rude to you this whole time."

In his mind's eye, Leon could see Elise smiling and stepping forward, taking his hand in her own. He could hear her say that everything is alright, and now that they both understood each other they could be happy together. In fact, he was sure that she would at least be happy, maybe run into his arms even.

However, the reaction he got was not one he expected at all.

She waved her hand at him. "Oh please. You don't need to dwell on such trivial things," she told him. "And anyway, I'm not interested in an adventurer like you. I had so much fun fighting with Princess Chaos alone… I find you boring."

Leon felt like his heart had been stabbed at this point. Boring? Is that what she said just now? Did he hear her right? Clearly he must have heard things wrong! He knew that she had been trying to impress him, so why would she say something like that? It just couldn't be true!

"But, do enjoy the dance, Sir," Elise continued. "I'm sure there is a girl here that should find you mildly interesting."

Leon turned his head away, unsure of what he should say at this point. "Excuse me," was all he could manage to say before walking out, leaving the ballroom.

As he left, he could feel fresh tears beginning to form. Was he crying about this? He usually never cried, but this time he had a very good reason.

He realized that things had gone horribly wrong from the start. Maybe if he treated her better, than maybe things would be different now. But now, she would never know the truth.

But then again, Leon was never very good at admitting things, especially when he was wrong about something. And now that he had finally had the courage to admit it, it was already too late. The damage had been done.

However, he did deserve it. All she was doing was trying to impress him, and he didn't give out a good impression from the start, always saying rude things, pushing her on to her next adventure, and not believing her the last time. Sure he admitted to worrying about her, but that wasn't enough. More of the bad side showed than the good side of him.

Maybe he could have done things a little differently. Maybe he could have told her that he would train her, or that he would have protected her. In fact, a girl like her was exactly what he wanted.

But now, it was too late, and he had lost. Now he knew exactly how the Princess felt so many times before. He lost the love of the Princess forever.

Leon heard the concerned voice of his female companion nearby, asking him what was wrong. "It's over," was all he could say to her. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, but became aware of his surroundings when he felt someone pulling on the blue cape he was wearing.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" the girl's voice demanded. "I've never seen you like this."

Wiping his eyes of the tears, the adventurer turned to his purple haired companion. It would be good to get it off his chest. But the pain of rejection pounded in his heart.

They say time heals all wounds. Hopefully, the wounds in Leon's heart will heal given time. Maybe by then, he would find another girl to fall in love with.


End file.
